Amor y Resentimiento
by Ceres.Victoria
Summary: ATENCION! este fic contiene LEMON yo solamente aviso Un final más para este Anime, despues de la película The End of Evangelion, espero que les guste, ya que es mi primer fic ....AxS / ONESHOT!


El mar rojo. Se siente muy desolado. No encuentro definido el cielo y la tierra. El mar y aire me resultan iguales.

El Tercer Impacto solo me ha traído nostalgia y melancolía. El mundo que antes yo creía conocer ya no es el mismo. Incluso las formas se encuentran indefinidas. Mis manos, piernas y brazos se confunden con el LCL.

Convertido en un Dios humano, me hallo aquí en la ardua tarea de reconstruir al mundo. Aquellas cosas que han nacido naturalmente y que han muerto contra la voluntad de la misma naturaleza deberán ser traídas de vuelta al mundo, o no. Dejar todo en el olvido y convertir al mundo en un planeta disuelto en la nada misma talvez sería lo mejor para todos.

Es por esto a lo que me veo difícilmente imposibilitado a llevar a cabo mi gran misión, pero, me pregunto si realmente me veo capaz de volver a ver al señor Gendou Ikari. ¿Seré lo suficientemente atrevido como para verlo de nuevo y que me vuelva a lastimar como lo ha hecho anteriormente? ¿Cambiaría la actitud de mi padre? La respuesta probablemente sea que no, pero todo depende de mí. Sí, depende de mí porque soy el único que tiene la horrible y disgustante decisión de devolverle la "triste felicidad" al mundo. ¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que hacerse cargo de todo? ¿Por qué no lo hizo mi padre? ¿A caso lo mejor no sería dejar que muriesen todos y naufragar solitario por los fríos mares hundido en mis pensamientos?

Tengo mucho frío y estoy cansado. En este momento desearía más que nunca hablarle a Misato. ¡Cómo la extraño! Finalmente, fueron Kaworu y Misato los únicos que me comprendían. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de Rei Ayanami, pero ella no resulto que ser mas que una simple muñeca sin sentimientos, aunque realmente ella me simpatizaba mucho. Ella era la única "persona" que no me regañaba por cada cosa que hacía, o por lo menos no lo hacía la mayoría de las veces. Pero, ahora que lo pienso mejor, es bastante lógico que nunca haya tenido demasiadas quejas por parte de ella, si después de todo era como una máquina manejada por mi padre.

De repente, puedo ver una fugaz aparición de Rei Ayanami, como la que tuve aquella en la calle vez en la que apareció el tercer ángel. Ella se encontraba desnuda y apenas se podía distinguir su figura. Luego, siento una extraña presencia a mi costado. Era nada menos que Asuka. Como era de esperarse, Ella se encontraba semiconsciente, por lo que considero que no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió. Por lo tanto me aprovecho de ella en forma de venganza por todo el daño que me causó. Comencé por besar su suave cara pálida. Por lo general ella siempre lució una tez bastante blanca, pero nunca como ahora. Su piel contrastaba perfectamente con el líquido rojo, lo cual me excitaba más. Por lo tanto, proseguí por lamer su débil cuello y a morderlo hasta dejarle marcas. Ésta idea me resultaba aún más excitante. Proseguí por lamer su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho y para luego poder contemplarlo.

Nunca jamás en la vida pude creer que podía admirar semejante belleza como la que me encontraba enfrente. Ni siquiera en las revistas, ni en las películas, ni en las propagandas había visto una chica tan sensual como Asuka. Así que, tomé uno de sus senos y comencé a lamerlo como si fuese un animal hambriento. Por un momento me asusté, porque dicha imagen me hizo recordar a cuando era un niño y mi madre me amamantaba, pero no dejé que cierta imagen perturbara mi mente y continué con mi acto. Con la otra mano, acariciaba el otro pezón que tenía. No podía sentir más placer que el que sentía, ella era un puro éxtasis. ¡Decir que siempre añoré en dominarla y hacerla mía!

Luego, bajé mi pervertida lengua por su abdomen hasta que llegué a la parte mas añorada por mí. Por lo tanto empecé a oler su dulce "talismán" y lo saboreé lo mejor que pude. Aprecié cada una de las gotas de su dulce y femenino néctar. Por un momento me pareció ver una pequeña reacción de ella, pero hice caso omiso y continué con mi fechoría. Introduje mi dedo dentro de su cálida y húmeda vagina y comencé a moverlo. Realmente tocar su parte más íntima me entusiasmaba muchísimo. De repente, observé su cara y vi que tenía sus ojos azules abiertos y me encontré reflejado en ellos. Dicha situación era muy avergonzada. Pero por suerte mía, Asuka acarició con su mano mi cabeza y me hizo un gesto para que prosiguiera. Por lo tanto, continué a frotar su pequeño clítoris con mis manos y acerqué mi oído a su cabeza, para poder escuchar sus dulces y excitantes gemidos. Para ella era imposible detener su salvaje respiración agitada y aquella imagen me llevaba a llegar a más lejos.

Shinji, ¿Por qué me has traído de vuelta a este mundo desolado?

Yo solamente quería volverte a ver Asuka. No podía tolerar más la situación de encontrarme sólo en este horrible planeta.

Comprendo, Shinji, ¿Para ti soy alguien importante?

Lo eres Asuka, más que nadie.

Aquellas palabras no me resultaban del todo sinceras. Todo pareciese como si saliese de mi boca sin pensar.

Porque, para mí sí lo eres y no me gustaría que me abandones jamás. Yo te amo Shinji Ikari como siempre te amé, aunque nunca lo hayas notado. Sé que fui muy fría y muy cruel contigo, pero créeme que así soy yo. Yo nunca aprendí a querer a nadie, ni a mi misma. Siempre aborrecí a todos, pero ahora creo en el amor y me doy cuenta de que a ti te estimo mucho Shinji. Ante estas declaraciones me encuentro muy vulnerable. Por favor, te suplico que hagas lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, hazme tuya.

Aquella última confesión me había llegado al corazón, pero luego recordé todo el sufrimiento, toda la depresión y la soledad causada por su culpa, asi que para no llegas a más problemas decidí no decir ninguna otra palabra. Entonces, proseguí con mi acto sexual.

Cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla, de la nada me transmuté a otra escena. Una escena muy parecida a la anterior. Era yo otra vez acostado sobre las partículas de tierra roja que se encontraban parcialmente disueltas con los líquidos de aquél terrorífico mar. Y giro la cabeza y era otra vez la misma aparición de Rei Ayanami que se esfuma al cabo de unos segundos. Giro un poco más la cabeza y encuentro nuevamente a Asuka a mi lado. Ésta vez era diferente, ambos traíamos puestos las ropas que llevábamos puestas en el momento del combate. Caí en la realidad, todo lo que antes había vivido era lo que mi subconsciente siempre había añorado. La cruel mentira de que Asuka nunca podía ser mía, ni siquiera por la fuerza, ni en mis más profundos anhelos. La vi en los ojos y lo único que me transmitieron fue un gran sentimiento de odio y de ira. No tuve compasión, realmente aquella imagen me transformaba en otro que no era yo, el Shinji Ikari que había parecido oculto comenzó a aflorar. Ya nada más quedaba por hacer. Entonces, la ahorqué. Espero que en otra vida me perdones, Asuka.


End file.
